


Don't Play With Us.

by cuddlepuss



Series: The Katmond Preschool Series. [2]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Callenges, Challenges, Childish Sexism, Multi, Rejection, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Ray's friends think when he leaves their game to play with the new girl? Will she ever fit in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Play With Us.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to follow 'Play With Me' as a result of a request for the same story from a different point of view.

We were at playschool again, just like every wednesday, the five of us playing  
and laughing, when Ray looked up, and walked over to the door. Where was he going?  
We were still playing soldiers when he just looked up and walked off. What's going   
on?

Looking to see where he was going, I saw a strange lady standing in the doorway,  
and she had a girl with her. Where's Ray GOING? He's taking the girl's hand. Why's he   
doing that? He was playing with us, now he's leading the girl to the paints. What's   
wrong with him? We don't play with girls.

Looking over at him, he was concentrating on what the little girl and her Mommy   
were saying, he didn't even look at us. We carried on our game, but it wasn't so much   
fun without Ray. Why wouldn't he play with us now? Why did he want to play with that  
girl. I don't like girls - they're weird.

*************************************************************************************

When it was breaktime, and we all went outside, Ray wanted us to let the girl   
play cops and robbers with us. That's a silly idea though, everyone knows girls can't  
run, jump, race pedal cars or build towers. What's she going to do? 

Ray played with us, but he kept getting caught, cos he was looking over at the   
girl, then he went over to her and sat down. He even put his arm around her -ewwww.  
Then he got up, took her hand, and brought her over to us.

He told us off because we made her - Kat - cry. When I said she couldn't run fast,   
jump, race pedal cars or build towers, she got mad at me, and shouted that she so could.  
She said she was gonna race Bob and Frank, and if she won (like that could happen) then   
she got to play with us. Mikey and I stood watching, waiting to see if Frank or Bob was   
going to win, but it was HER! Kat won, and Ray just stood there with this big stupid   
smile on his face and said that there was a girl in the group now. Frankie shouted the   
group had a new girlfriend, and all the grown ups laughed.

****************************************************************************************

 

Why'd all the grown up's laugh? It's true, what was funny? After she won the race,  
we went indoors again, and Kat and Ray came to play with us. It was strange at first,  
we thought we'd have to change the games we liked playing what with having a girl in  
the group now, but she was bonkers! Far more daring even than Frank was.

When Frank wanted to climb up to the top of the fireguard to see if he could touch  
the ceiling, Kat beat him up there, and when Bob and I went to get the big digger from the  
sand box, there was Kat already carrying it over. Ray found it really funny, and Mikey  
said she was sweet. Ray blushed when it was home time, cos Kat came an kissed his cheek.

Then she kissed Frank and Bob's cheeks too. So when she came toward us, I pushed Mikey  
at her and ran to get my coat - I didn't want her kissing me! She did anyway, an then her   
Mommy said she'd be back tomorrow. I think I'm going to like Kat, so long as she learns   
not to keep kissing me.

 

THE END.


End file.
